team_taikofandomcom-20200214-history
Rein Bowie
Code Name: Rainbow Unicorn *'Age:' Between 16-17 *'Animal Type': Unicorn *'Theme Colour': Rainbow(keep admiting it as black than rainbow) *'Height:' 5'6" ft ( 168 cm) *'Weight:' 150 Ibs (68 kg) *'Likes:' Rainbow, drawing, silence, pancake, watch people barfing out rainbow, loves cat, does many works which she too lazy to get done with it. *'Dislikes:' hates people who doesn't agreed with her opinions, usually she went mad over it, mud. 'Personality' Mainly lazybutt and always be seen slacking around when she had work to do(which cause her did her work in deadline but managed to finished it before the deadline appeared). She likes sparkles and sky, and also rainbow. She prefer to mixed some colours to matched her attire-- like how she did to her hair. Always loves to run even she doesn't feel like doing it. History Born in middle family of parents and little sister. She are the most annoying child in her own family and usually get detention at her school as well. When she was 12, she met a boy who lurking around in her neighbourhood area which she thoughts of suspicious person until he, who is Rain , explains everything after got beat up by her. They later becomes friend for a long time until one day, her family had to move to another city because of promotion and she had to follows them but forgot to mention it to Rain. Feeling bad for not telling him directly, she later send a letter to him and glad he understands her situation at that time. When she's 16, she decided to find a good job to help out her family but none worth it where she can't even find any place to stay in while searching for a job. But luck appears when she meet Swan, the person who taking care the house with some rooms to rent in. Finally she got one job to work as a part-time but always change jobs because she gets bored to work the same things all day. One day, she missed some letter to Rain and hardly replies back to him.... Appearance Black hair with rainbow highlights on her hair(thus she actually dyed up Rain's hair as well). Wore oversized pink sweater that used to belongs to her father and wore black pants with two white stripes below, wearing red shoes. Relationship 'Swan' Mother/sister-figure to Rein even though she always asking extra allowance from her just to buy new manga. 'Jaune' Her best friend and also her rival. They seem to be doing things extreme sometimes. 'PandaN' Thinking her as her younger sister but doesn't know how to treat her properly which she might accidentally bullies her. 'Joki' Amazed by Joki are "not too heavy" despite she had the weight on herself. Skilles Much known with her headlock skill she used on Rain before. However, her fighting skill isn't that great that she relies on something that she can pick up and use it to hit someone. Rein Bowie © TerrainAkka Category:Female Category:Unicorn